


T-Shirt

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Red Dwarf Kink Meme on LiveJournal.  I actually answered my own prompt: When Lister changes his outfits to leather, Rimmer is surprised to realise that he misses Lister's old T-shirts.  He fixates on one in particular, the red and yellow one seen in "Stasis Leak".</p>
<p>It turned out slightly different to that as most of the fic takes place between "BTE" and Series X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot more PG than I originally imagined, so if anyone else wants to answer this, feel free.

"Kryten?"

To Rimmer's surprise, the droid was nowhere in sight. He had spent most of the day washing, drying and ironing Lister's entire wardrobe in preparation for their latest move to the engineering decks, heedless of the scouser's protests that it really wasn't necessary.

"I'm concerned about your garments, sir. You have quite a few clothes but insist on wearing the same ones over and over. It's not good for the rest of them - they need to be used and aired."

"Oh c'mon, Krytes. There's more clothes than I'll ever need down in the mall - I'll go down there and get some new stuff. Stop wasting time on things I'll never wear again."

He'd soon relented when it became obvious just how much the mechanoid had been longing for an excuse to sort out his wardrobe.

 

The hologram's gaze fell upon a rack of colourful T-shirts. Mugs Murphy, London Jets... how long had it been since Lister had worn any of those? Getting on for two decades, surely.

He felt a stab of nostalgia for Lister's boyish younger self who shook off problems like poppadom shards. Eventually he had had to grow up, a necessary but depressing inevitability.

A red, green and yellow sleeveless shirt drew his attention. Lister hadn't worn it that much, but a memory was prodding him. He picked it up and read the slogan - "100% Mambo". What did that even mean?

 

"It's you! But you didn't marry Kochanski."

"Exactly! So how is this possible, unless somehow we go back in time?"

The long ago scene flooded Rimmer's mind. Dark eyes dancing with joy at the prospect of a reunion with Kochanski. Arguing with Lister that he, Rimmer, deserved the spare booth more. The abortive attempts to warn his pre-accident self to save himself by going into stasis.

"Arn?"

Rimmer turned round, still clutching the T-shirt.

"Smeg, I'd forgotten I ever had that." 

Rimmer took a deep breath. "Wear it for me tonight. Please."

"Why? Hey, you're not gonna pretend I'm twenty years younger, are you? Turn-off, man."

"Of course not. I...just need it, alright?"

The warm mischief returned to Lister's eyes. "Sure. As long as you dig out one of your old khaki uniforms."

 

It proved to be cathartic.


End file.
